EL CRACK DE TAMAO!
by Can Hersey
Summary: leanme! para todos aquellos que quieren ver a tamao morir.! el final por fin!. brinquense el capitulo 2 por favor... reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

EL CRACK DE TAMAO!!!!!!  
  
por esta loca.. CAN HERSEY  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
hola y bienvenidos a una mas de mis rarezas..... este fic va a ser corto como de tres capitulos.. espero que les guste la idea  
  
HEY!!! Zombitao inutil!! traeme otra taza de cafe!!!  
  
zombitao- otra? pero si ya llevas..  
  
RAPIDO!!!!  
  
ZT- esta bien ama ^^U  
  
por favor lean!! y si les gusta recomienden!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________-  
  
era una bella Ma~nana de esas que hasta gusto te da desperterte temprano... Tamao se estiro y dio un largo bosteso  
  
se acomodo la "rosa" piyama.. y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.. aun no sabia que preparar para el desayuno  
  
era sabado y todos se levantaban tarde.. menos la se~norita Anna.. pero ella se elvantaba a ver el resumen de  
  
su taranovela.... Tamao suspiro fuertemente ...... pero lo de pronto sintio un olor agradable que provenia de la cocina..   
  
una risa... HoroHoro.. se habia levantado temprano? unos murmollos.. parecia la voz de Len.. que hacia el alli a estas horas?  
  
un grito" hay perodn anita!!"" ese tenia que ser Yoh? tamao se extra~no....   
  
tamao entro en la cocina solo para...  
  
Pilika- Hola!!  
  
tamao- buenos dias... *extra~nada de que todos esten desayunando*- todos se levantaron muy temprano...  
  
Len- claro... (toma leche)...  
  
Yoh- es que sentimos el dulce aroma de las crepas de pilika y no pudimas resistir!!! jijiji  
  
Tamao- Crepas?  
  
Anna-si crepas.. las conoces.? son dulces y ricas... y buenas para variar el desayuno.. *con un tonito sarcastico*  
  
Horohoro-mi hermanita es la mejor preparando crepas!! uno quiere comer mas y mas!!!  
  
Anna-hace mucho que no desayunaba tan rico.... -dijo anna sin levantar la cabeza del plato...  
  
Manta- me das otra pilika!!!  
  
Pilika-Claro!!  
  
Tamao- Manta?? que haces aqui?  
  
manta- es que estaban tan ricas que Yoh me llamo para que viniera a comerlas!!!  
  
Tamao- o_- (esto es un tic.. segun yo.. ok?)..  
  
Pilika- cuantas quieres tamao?  
  
Tamao.. no ..yo no tengo hambre ^^U.. voy a limpiar ..este... pues.... el ba~no...  
  
Pilika_oh!! no te molestes yo ya lo limpie!!  
  
tamao- O_- -_o.... o,O... ^_^...^_* (vamos!! a todos le s a dado un tic de envidoa!! o no?)oh que bien..  
  
Tamao- mejor voy a comprar las cosas para la cena... je.. ^_*  
  
Pilika- OH!! no te molestes!! sientate y relajate amiga !! yo me encargo (que le metieron a pilika -_-U)  
  
Tamao- e..je....e... ^_*.....#___^...!_!..^_^U  
  
Pilika- si no tienes hambre tienes toda la tarde libre para hacer lo que te plazca!!  
  
Tamao-talvez salga a dar una vuelta... ^_^  
  
pilika- Diviertete!!  
  
todos- si claro!! diviertete!!!- todos sacuden su mano diciendo adios...  
  
Yoh- y no te preocupes por volver temprano Pilika se encarga de la cena!!.. verdad Pilika??  
  
pilika- claro... Yoh-chan  
  
eso fue todo para Tamao.. ya era mucho.. pilika se estaba apoderando de su vida.. y lo estaba haciendo mejor que ella!!  
  
le decia Yoh-chan al joven Yoh!! y ni siquiera lo conocia tan bien!!..  
  
tamao sonrio y se fue sin decir nada...  
  
Len- y a esa que le pasa... se enojo?  
  
Horo- yo que se...  
  
Len- quita tus sucias manos de mis crepas!!  
  
Horo- pero tu no te las vas a comer!!!  
  
Len- estas son las mias!!!  
  
Horo-KOLORO!!!  
  
len-BASON!!!!  
  
Yoh- compermiso.. si no se las van a comer...  
  
Horoy len- MIS CREPAS!!!! YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh- jijiji ^^U  
  
PIlika- no se peleen muchachos hay mas!!  
  
todos-oh! gracias pilika.. ^^  
  
Ryu- pilika.. por que no te casas con migo!!!  
  
Horo- so lo si no fueras mi hermana!!!  
  
todos- oO  
  
horo- QUE!? dije algo malo?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
que les parecio el primer capitulo XDDDD.. me encanta!!! no se porque... talvez es por que traigo 5 tazas de cafe encima de esas  
  
super cargadas de azucar (a can le da un ataque de tic nerviosos) jejejejeje... ,-...... ^-* jejeje ^__O..... psyco... jejeje ....jeje  
  
nanoebot- Ama TT_TT  
  
Can-en serio deberian de verme estoy super alocada!!! HUAJAHAHaBuajajaja!! Mejejejeje!!! JJUJU!!! ~NEEEEEEEEEEEEE.. mmmm...  
  
oye..no detente.. no.. mmmm...ah.... que es eso que me inyectaron... -___o..  
  
zombitao- es mi culpa yo le puse 5 de azucar a so cafe TT_TT.. soy un mal Zombi...  
  
Nanoe bot- tranquilo.. asi es siempre....  
  
Can-mmmmmmmmmmmmmm... habia una vez un ...un barco chiquito... jejeje...y .....y......... lo PRENDI EN FUEGO!!! MOEROOOO!!  
  
Zombitao- le pongo otra?  
  
Nanoe bot- no esa cantidad es suficiente para dormir una docena de elefantes... es fuerte....  
  
Zombi tao- no debe tardar mucho ;_;..  
  
CAn- MOERO!!! VAN!!! FANEL... moe... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Zombitao y Nanoebot: por favor... dejen REVIEWS!!! y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo ^^U  
  
can- y recuerden que los frijoles saltarines.. y... y el pato donald... si en telchac.. (mi pueblo natal XD)...  
  
Zombitao- se ve tan bonita y pasifica mientras duerme ^^ ahhhhhhhhh que tierna... por que no al matamos para que se quede asi!!?  
  
nanoebot- -_-U noo.. traele una mantita y a Zachar-oso.... ya sabes el mono ese sin un ojo..  
  
Zombi tao le da un beso en la frente y apagala luz.. se salen del cuarto... 


	2. YA EL FINAL FELICES! me querian ver lllo...

el crack de tamao... ya le voy a cortar por que nadie la lee!!  
  
aqui CAN HERSEY que esta super frenetica hOY!!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHRRGG T!@$%#%%$%!!  
  
(interumpimos esta senal por problemas tecnicos)  
  
AH UH! me cai de la silla... aqui esta el final y luego la proxima semana lo retiro!! BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
*can sigue riendo freneticamnte en el fondo*  
  
Nanoe- TT_TT  
  
Zombitao- por favor si lo leen dejen reviews.. se estavolviedo loca por que en toda una semana nadie le ha dejado nada... se los suplico  
  
BUAAAMUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJjaja MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tamao- la espada de don yoh.. eso servira... XD MUAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
jajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAjajajajajajajajajajajajaj  
  
era una noche fria y obscura ..tamao estaba decidida ..tomo la espada del joven Yoh y camino lentamente hacia la habitacion de pili-rika y del jotojoto.. su cuerpo despedia un energia negativa, estaba trastornada y ya nada la podria ayudar.. Anna sabia lo que sucedia pero para proteger a su prometido no habrio la boca.. ya era demacioado tarde y sabia que nada la detendria.. era una bestia la bestia que originalmente habia sido..  
  
hace tiempo.. la familia tamamura concebio a un bebe que tenia dos cabezas y ambas tenian vida.. una nina tierna y dulce y la otra que era enl mismo demonio encarnado. una noche a los 3 anos a nina bajaba las escaleras de su habitacion en direccion a la cocina.. pero tropezo y una de las cabezas se desprendio. la sobreviviente fue llevada al hospital.  
  
la familia tamamura decidio dejar ala nina a cargo de shamanes poderosos para que asi estubiese a salvo del alma de su malvada hermana...   
  
flashback  
  
Yoh de mocoso- TAMAO! no port favor no lo agas..!!! el gatito es mi amigo pero.. pero...  
  
TAmao-Huuummm (respira pesaso)damelo...DAMELO!!   
  
Yoh- Tamao eres mi amiga y te quiero mas que al gatito!! en serio  
  
Tamao-ES un buu en gatito.. y por eso le dare un premio.. MORIRA!!! BUAJAJAJA!! JOVEN yoh usted sera solo mi amigo!!  
  
Anna- *lanza su rozario (para proncipiantes) y ata a tamao* TAMAO DETENTE!!  
  
Tamao_SANGRE SANGRE!!!.. tamao se pone en cuatro patas y corre hacia Yoh y el gatito  
  
gatito- SFUAYUAM!!!   
  
Yoh-TAMAO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- el rostro de Yoh se ve pringado por sangre..  
  
Anna la veia desde un agujero en su puerta... no podia hacer nada Tamao habia vuelto a enloquecer. es obscura noche era igual a esta .. tuvo que borrar la memoria del pobre chico y la de tamao tambien.. anna suspiro  
  
Tamao se lamio los dientes y entro a la habitacion lentamente..- Jejeje -rio mientras habria la puerta..pero..............................  
  
Pilika- OH! Tamao.. me has descubierto ^__^ queria que fuese sorpresa!  
  
TAmao_ o_O??  
  
Pilika- te gusta? lo he hecho para ti!  
  
Tamao- toma el hermoso vestido entre sus manos- pilika...- dice pensativa  
  
Pilika - que no te gusta?  
  
Tamao- GRACIAS ES HERMOSO! nose que decir ^/////^!!!  
  
Pilika- ^//^ ... DeNADA AMIGA!!!  
  
TAMAO- ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE ALGUIEN PUEDE TENER!!  
  
Pilika- por que traes la espada de Yoh en la mano?  
  
Tamao-oh? no sabia que la traia.. lo mas seguro esque la dejo olvidada en la sala y la agarre para subirla//  
  
Pilika- OH ^___^  
  
Horo- ya callense urracas *medio dormido  
  
TAMAO- muchisimas gracias pilika y buenas noches!! ^____^  
  
Pilika- ^____^ buenas noches  
  
Anna- o_O.... esto solo pudo ser un fic de can...   
  
FIN!!  
  
siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me estan rodando canicas!!! YYYYY?????.. ya me arte de que nadie le leyera!!!!  
  
ADIOS!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
gracias a la gatita por "el review" y TENGAN UN CHINGO DE DIVERCION !!!! YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
la rana rene es la mejor rana que canta !!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
por favot REVIEWS!! aun que sea para mandarme a freir esparragos!!! 


	3. la version mas decente de la historia

el fin de la cordura de Tamao Tamamura(oh mejor Traumao Traumamura jejeje mal chiste)  
  
por can hersey..  
  
el final "alterno" o simplemente.. el mas decente...   
  
la noche ya habia llegado y las nubes anunciaban que una tormenta caeria esa noche. las primeras gotas empezaron a caer sobre los hombros  
  
de tamao. era(pipi de pajaro!!) lluvia, fria, caia con fuerza sobre su cabeza. pero tamao estaba demaciado imersa en sus pensamientos como  
  
para pensar en que se estaba mojando(dato cultural de can: la lluvia moja por que esta hecha de agua.u_u) no lo podia soportar mas y conocia la  
  
unica salida.. lo unico que le quedaba por hacer.  
  
tamao entro lentamente en la casa dejando un rastro de agua y lodo por donde pasaba caminaba como si los brazos le pesaran con la espalda  
  
curvada y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos... jadeaba y balbuseaba mientras se movia hacia la cosina. habrio con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido  
  
el cajon superior.. en el que se guardaban los cuchillos, estaban recien lavados no tenian ni una de esas migas que quedaban cuando ella los labava  
  
era ovio que "aquella persona" los habia lavado. Tamao gruno y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y empezo a reir... era ya demaciado matarla con   
  
un cuchillo que ella misma habia lavado.. nooooooo nesesitaba de un arma mejor un arma que... ya hubiera probado sangre... tal vez la espada de don   
  
Yoh, la espada se fundiria a la perfeccion sobre el corazon de aquella horrenda bestia que le habia robado su vida y a sus amigos.. tamao tomo la   
  
espada y se quedo a contemplar el arma que usaria...  
  
Anna la habia observado y ahora se encontraba dentro de la habitacion de su prometido esperando que tamao no entrara..  
  
Anna- Yoh.. despierta.. Yoh.. -anna susurraba sacudiendo a su Yoh  
  
Yoh- oh.. si annita usa el latigo.. por favor - decia entre suenos  
  
---  
  
Can- o_O  
  
----  
  
Anna- Yoh despierta.. (que estara sonando?!)Yoh  
  
Yoh- Oh! que? cuando!? Anna!? y el latigo!??  
  
Anna-ssshhhhhhhhh callate!! estabas sonando..  
  
Yoh- ^///////^Uuu  
  
Anna- Yoh quiero que me escuches y agas lo que yo te diga..  
  
Yoh-(huy asi empezaba el sueno).. eh si claro...  
  
Anna- Yoh no queria que recordaras esto pero no me queda mas que hacer tu memoria regresar..  
  
Anna comienza a narrar.  
  
Hace casi ya de esto 20 anos. Taro Tamamura se encontraba pescando era un dia nublado y frio pero aun asi seguia con la esperanza de encontrar   
  
unos cuantos peses para alimentarse a el y a su nueva esposa la mujer mas rosa de todo el pueblo.. Taro penso que no enconrtaria ni un solo pez  
  
cuando de pronto algo pico en su anzuelo rosa..  
  
-`~-`~- Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
taro- yay!! un pez!  
  
Pez- oh por favor sueltame!  
  
Taro- Oh! puedes hablar!!??  
  
Pez- siii soy el principe de los peces y si me liberas te consedere 3 deceos!!!  
  
Taro- mmm nunca he comido un pez que hable.. suena bien!! XD!!  
  
Pez- si me comes una maldicion caera sobre ti!! o_O"  
  
Taro- ademas estas gordito y das para mi familia entera!!  
  
Pez- si me comes caera una maldicion sobre ti!!!  
  
Taro- y tal vez te pueda usar como reen para atrapar a peces casarecompensas!!  
  
pez- si me comes caera una maldicion sobre ti!!  
  
Taro- eres un principe y puedo mandarle una aleta a tu papi para que te rescate pero..!  
  
Pez si me comes caera una maldicion sobre ti!!  
  
en el comedor de la familia Tamamura  
  
Esposa- mm.. es el mejor pez parlanchin que he comido jamas!!  
  
Taro- si verdad carino?  
  
esposa- le voy a regalar un poco ala vecina...  
  
Taro- claro! es una especie nueva de pescado ora ..como le pondre de nombre!!  
  
esposa-mm ya se el pez simecocaunmasoti!!  
  
Taro- oh brillante!! de donde haz sacado ese nombre mujer!!??  
  
esposa- del sonido que emitia mientras lo freia decia "si me comes caera una maldicion sobre ti"  
  
Taro- si!! seamos felices!!  
  
-`~-`~- fin del Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
pero al parecer el pez parlanchin no solo fanfarroneaba, si no que realmente era el principe de los peces y realmente los maldijo.. (maldicio *_*)  
  
Yoh- se nota que eran unas personas felices ^^  
  
Anna- -_-Uuu (por que no me quede con Hao)  
  
bien pues como te estaba contando.. la familia fue muy feliz (se ve en el fondo la familia rosa con un letrero que dice somos muy felices).. pero   
  
durante una noche como esta entre relampagos y oraciones.  
  
al momento de nacer su 10ma hija..  
  
-`~-`~- Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
Taro- tiene dos ..tiene dos... tiene dos!! cabezas...- el hombre miro a su propia hija con horror  
  
cae un relampago.  
  
esposa-no puede ser... esto es un error...- la mujer lloraba aferrandose a la sabanas  
  
Taro- tiremosla al pozo  
  
extrano colado- si de una buena vez  
  
cae otro relampago  
  
esposa- no pero es mi hija.. noo.. es un montruo.. ella es nuestra  
  
Taro- nadie se debe enterar..  
  
esposa- es una maldicion!! una maldicion!!  
  
Taro- fue por culpa de ese pez parlanchin!! ese maldito pez!!- se desploma sobre sus rodillas y llora en el piso  
  
esposa- o talvez del pulpo parlanchin o de aquella ardilla parlanchina que nos comimos!!  
  
-`~-`~-fin del Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
asi que la familia tamamura se fue a vivir lejos del pueblo. crecieron a la extrana nina de dos cabezas en lo profundo del bosque, aun que esta  
  
fuese un montruo no queria decir que dejara de ser una nina y que nesesitara del carino de sus padres asi que estos aun asi la/las abrazaban  
  
constantemente y les daban todo el rosa carino que nesesitaran... sin embargo la cabeza derecha a la cual habian nombrado Tamoe parecia  
  
ser simplemente macabra, maligna y no tan rosa; tamao la cabeza izquerda era noble y dulce pero facil de influenciar.. muchas veces se metia  
  
en problemas por culpa de Tomoe...  
  
Horo- hay nanita.. ya me esta dando miedo  
  
Len- bah.. esas son leyendas tontas ami no me dan miedo  
  
Horo- en serio.. y por que me estas abrazando...  
  
Len-/////////  
  
Anna- y ustedes de donde salieron..  
  
Horo- yo pues del cuarto de aqui a un lado y len..  
  
Len- unos extraterrestres me abducieron y se equivocaron de direccion y aqui estoy...  
  
Anna- bueno como les estaba diciendo...una noche...  
  
-`~-`~- Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
Tomoe- vamos Tamao... solo quiero cortarle su rosa cabellera a madre..  
  
Tamao- no.. tomoe ..por que se va a molestar...  
  
Tomoe- Claro que no vamos- se sujeta del barandal de la escalera jalando hacia adelante  
  
Tamao-No! madre!1 su cabello es muy hermoso y rosa para ser cortado!!-tiro hacia atraz con toda su fuerza  
  
Tomoe -Vamos!! no seas cobarde!!- tomoe tiro con toda su fuerza hacia adelante  
  
Tamao- bueno- dejo de tirar   
  
pero entonces Tamao y Tomoe calleron de la escalera.  
  
Tamao- que sucede?- habre sus ojos lentamente- donde estoy? por que me siento tan vacia del..  
  
doctor- te has caido tamao-dijo el doctor con un semblante triste...  
  
Tamao- Ta..Tamoe por que no habla?  
  
Doctor- Tamao, tu hermana ha muerto.. su cabeza se desprendio, al parecer no estaba bien aderida  
  
Tamao- no..no puede ser..  
  
Doctor- pero velo por el lado amable!! ya tienes todo un cuerpo para ti!! ^^  
  
Tamao-;_;  
  
Doctor- y vas a poder conocer gente!! y talvez caasrte!! o ir a la universidad!!  
  
Tamao- XD siii  
  
Doctor-(eso fue muy facil) bueno te dejo sola para que puedas disfrutar tu soledad!!  
  
TAmao -YAY!!  
  
tamao camina hacia el espejo y mira la ausencia de su hermana...  
  
??-TAmaoooooooooo  
  
Tamao- TaMoe!!??  
  
Tamoe- Tamao.. nunca nos separaremos...  
  
TAmao- NNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-`~-`~- fin del Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
Anna- al parecer el alma de Tamoe se habia quedado en el cuerpode su hermana...  
  
Ren- eso..eso no es cierto..  
  
Horo- ya no seas aprovechado -_-  
  
Ren-pero si tu tambien me estas abrazando...  
  
Horo-////// ya callate... es reflejo!!!  
  
Yoh- abrazenme a mi tambien TT_TT...  
  
Anna- no paso mucho tiempo antes que la perdida de su hermana atormentara a la pobre de tamao... a si que sus padres intentaron de todo  
  
desde psicologos y manicomios hasta "muerte por accidente"... hasta que encontraron una antigua familia de shamanes que talvez podrian   
  
ayudar... y asi Tamao fue entregada a la familia Azakura...  
  
y ahi es cuando las cosas se ponen feas...  
  
-`~-`~- Flashback-`~-`~-  
  
Tamao- joven Yoh.. eres mi amigo verdad?....  
  
Yoh- si Tamao.. yo soy tu amigo... pero por favor no lo agas... - yoh aprieta al gatito contra su pecho.. esta enlodado  
  
Tamao- damelo joven Yoh...- estira la mano y abre los ojos de forma de psico..  
  
gatito- myu.. myu  
  
Tamao-no dejare que deje de ser mi amigo por ese animal!! DAMELO!!!  
  
Yoh- no tamao no!! por favor sere tu amigo para siempre tamao!!!  
  
Anna- *lanza su rozario (para proncipiantes) y ata a tamao* TAMAO DETENTE!!  
  
Tamao_SANGRE SANGRE!!!.. tamao se pone en cuatro patas y corre hacia Yoh y el gatito  
  
gatito-myu  
  
Yoh-TAMAO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- el rostro de Yoh se ve pringado por sangre..  
  
despues de eso la memoria de Yoh fue borrada junto con la de Tamao... para no recordar aquel horrendo dia... hasta ahora.. parece que  
  
Tamoe he regresado  
  
Horo- yo mejor me voy...  
  
Ren- oye!! voy contigo!!  
  
Horo- que le temes a la obscuridad?  
  
Ren-claro que no!.. pero por si las dudas  
  
Anna- no pueden por que.... tamao esta ahi abajo.. y su objetivo,... es pilika...  
  
todos- (en shock)  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
hola!! agamos esto interactivo!! bien si quieren que:  
  
tamao mate a pilika y luego se quite la propia : ~~~~~~0~~~~~~~ (oca que se vallan a donde esta este simbolito)  
  
tamao recobre la conciencia llore y la manden al manicomio **************  
  
Tamao se coma otro gatito^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
TAmao diga que todo es una blroma y les prepare la cena &&&&&  
  
los ignoremos y sea un fic yaoi de Renxhoro (pidanlo formalmete por mail -////-)  
  
TAmao se lanze por la ventana OUCH__________OUCH--___________  
  
Tamao sea atada y torturada en un manicomio#########  
  
otro final.... solo pidanlo...!! de preferencia si el tamal dulce se muete!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
hola aqui yo.. de nuevo y para no perder costumbre.... esta es la version de hershey estaba imaginativa y no la de Hershey estaba  
  
aburrida y con un teclado en las manos...  
  
este fic esta inspirado en una noche lluviosa en la que me sente con amigau 3 a ver peliculas mexicanas... y pues  
  
si han visto la del "extrano hijo de sherif" pues ya saben.. que es muy parecida.... y luego voy a hacer uno inspirado el "el caballo que canta"  
  
o tal vez en "el santo contra las momias de guanajuato" o de " el mil amores" o de "capulina y pepito contra los mounstruo"..   
  
no creo pero igual... jejejeje.. son geniales...  
  
gracias por los reviews!! y si no dejan ... si me comes una maldicion caera sobre ti!!!   
  
y la moraleja del dia de hoy es: nunca comas a un pez parlanchin que dice ser el principe del mar por mas gordito y rico que este..  
  
y si tienes una hija de dos cabezas rosas.. es mejor que la tires a un pozo desde el principio....  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Zombitao- cada vez salgo menos.. y creo que el perro me contagio la zarna...  
  
Nanoebot- le dije que no servirias de nada.....  
  
Can hersey- ya notaron que no va a salir el chico mas guapo de shaman king!!??  
  
ZTy NB-??  
  
Can- MATAMUNE!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
agh! si antes que se me olvide... egem...Tamao si se comio al gatito de una forma horrible.. mmm.. gato.. gato a la orange...  
  
mmm -__-mmm... oye raven(cantadito) ven gatito gatito gatito...   
  
la cabeza que se desprendio se supone que es la de Tamoe... pero eso quien sabe... podria ser que la que se desprendio fue Tamao  
  
pero Tamoe tomo la personalidad de su hermana.. o tal vez que Tamoe tomo el control del cuerpo de Tamao o que las dos murieron   
  
y la s trajeron de una forma poco natural... como en esa pelicula de magia que no recuerdo como se llama.. o quiza era un androide controlado  
  
una (de las pocas) fans de Tamao...  
  
y por ultimo... me encantaria que alguien me mandara un dibujo de tamao bicefala.... pero igual y si no pueden sere feliz con el(cuaderno)  
  
que yo hice.. (Can se va a sentar a su esquina)  
  
adios y por favor dejen reviews.. porfavor porfavor sean buenos con mua.... TT_TT  
  
asi y no se quejen por la letra que no hay y que se parece mucho a la "N" esta vez solo me dio mucha flojera copiarla..  
  
esto fue un fic de una hora asi que no se quejen de los evidentes errores... 


	4. el final del final opcional que idiotes ...

El fin de la cordura de Tamao Tamamura  
  
Por... quien soy?.. Mm.. Así!! Yo! digo Can Hersey...  
  
~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°~°°~°`  
  
Horo- a Pilika?  
  
Len- pero... pero por que?  
  
Anna- es obvio... Pilika es azul y tamao es rosa... son polos opuestos... enemigas naturales...  
  
---  
  
Can- ^^-~ obvio  
  
---  
  
Horo- pero... mi hermana... esta sola en su habitación...- Horo se para y trata de ir hacia el cuarto de su hermana.  
  
Anna- No! espera... ahí viene tamao...  
  
Todos se asomaron por la pequeña ranurita de la puerta esperando a ver algo. Estaba muy oscuro y se podía escuchar la madera del  
  
Piso crujir, la respiración pesada de Tamao mientras subía las escaleras arrastrando los pies y murmurando a la vez palabras sin sentido.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Yoh, como si... como... si recordara... algo que ya había olvidado...  
  
Flash back  
  
MYUUUUUUU!!  
  
Tamao- JAJAJA!! Su carne es tan suave!! JAJAJA gatito gatito!!  
  
Yoh- nooo!! Tamao detente- Yoh grita de terror al ver a tamao devorarse al pequeño animalito...  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
Yoh- tamao... no lo hagas- murmuro.  
  
----  
  
Can- no tamao no lo hagas... guárdame un poquito  
  
---  
  
Yoh había logrado recordar aquel momento tan traumático por el que había pasado y preferido olvidar (digo ver a Tamao devorarse a un gatito  
  
No es poco). Se lleno de pánico y se sentó en un rincón. Sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, sabia lo que tamao le haría a Pilika.  
  
Anna- Yoh  
  
Yoh-....  
  
Anna- YOH!  
  
Yoh- no puedo... Tamao... Tamao... es...  
  
Horo- no podemos dejar a Pilika sola...  
  
Anna- lo se... por eso tenemos que atrapar el alma de Tomoe y expulsarla...  
  
Ren- por lo visto... no contaremos con la ayuda de Yoh  
  
Horo- Pilika...  
  
Tamao se detuvo antes de terminar la escalera y se quedo viendo fijamente el piso (yo hago esto muy seguido ^^). "que vulgar de mi parte"  
  
Se dijo mientras suspiraba "esa no es la forma de acabar con la vida de una amiga tan querida" lamió su labio mientras apretaba la espada  
  
Entre sus manos, su sangre chorreo (dato cultural de can: las espadas cortan) Tamao sonrió y ladeo la cabeza un poco "no Tamao... no seas tonta,  
  
No hay tiempo... no lo estas haciendo por diversión" tamao soltó una carcajada que ahogo con su propia mano. (Oca se tapo la bocota -_-)  
  
**************  
  
Nuestra sádica protagonista subió el último escalón que faltaba y camino hacia la habitación de Pilika. Se podía ver la sombra de Tamao del otro lado   
  
De la puerta del cuarto de Yoh. Se detuvo y se acerco un poco. (Todos O_o||||) pero no. de nuevo siguió su camino hacia el cuarto de Pili-rika.  
  
Horo-tenemos que hacer algo…  
  
Ren-.. Diablos…  
  
Horo' lo se…  
  
Ren-solo tome 1 vaso de leche hoy  
  
Horo- ¬¬ no me refería a eso…  
  
Tamao abrió la puerta del cuarto de Pilika y se introdujo lentamente.  
  
Pilika- Wha…? Que sucede? Tamao?  
  
Tamao- OH nada… amiga solo vine a ver como estabas…-tamao fingió cordura (yo soy buena en ello... nadie parece notar mi locura ¬___¬ jejeje psico!)   
  
Pilika- pero… si son las 3 de la mañana… Tamao  
  
Tamao- la verdad Pilika… yo…- Tamao se sonrojo y viro la mirada hacia otro lado,  
  
Se descubrió un hombro y se abrazo.  
  
Pilika- te sientes mal? Pilika limpio su baba y se levanto  
  
Tamao- Pilika… la verdad es que no se como decirte esto- tamao se acerco y puso unos ojos muy a la Shinobu (ya saben para donde va esto… verdad?)  
  
Pilika- que?  
  
Tamao- la verdad es que yo… me enamore de ti- aprieta su ropa y se da la media vuelta (Tamoe interna: muajajaja voy a matarte!!!)  
  
Pilika- o_O!!!  
  
Tamao- no es cierto… vine a algo… como decirlo?... mas… entretenido  
  
Pilika- °///°!! Y por que traes la espada de Yoh?  
  
Tamao- para que sea más divertido- tamao puso una cara tipo Hao   
  
-------  
  
Can- demonios! Que mal describo!! Mil perdones a los lectores ////  
  
-------  
  
Pilika- Tamao esto ya no me esta gustando… que te sucede?! (esto ya suena a Yuri!!)…  
  
Tamao- no te preocupes esto pasara rapido.. y te prometo que sera muy divertido…  
  
Pilika- Ta..ta..Tamao ami no me gustan estas cosas…  
  
Tamao- es natural… a nadie le gusta… MORIR!!  
  
Tamao se lanzo hacia Pilika tratando de clavarle la espada… pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se encontró atado por el rosario de Anna.  
  
Horo- Pilika!!!  
  
Pilika- Hermano!! Que sucede!!??  
  
Anna- ya deja de fingir…. TAMOE!!!  
  
Tamao- señorita Anna.. no se de lo que habla… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas  
  
Anna' no engañas a nadie!! Muestra tu rostro Tamoe!!  
  
Tamoe- vaya, vaya... Al parecer la familia azakura a escogido bien a la futura esposa… felicidades –dijo sarcásticamente...  
  
Yoh- Tamao!! No permitiré que suceda lo mismo otra vez!!   
  
Anna- parece que por fin salio del shock   
  
Tamoe- pero si es el objeto de afecto de mi hermanita.. mjuju.. mucho gusto yo soy Tamoe… joven Yoh…  
  
Pilika- quien eres…? Donde esta tamao?  
  
Tamoe- de vacaciones en Hawai  
  
Pilika- en serio?  
  
Tamoe- no… pero antes de que se de cuenta habre acabado con tigo.. nada personal pero… debo proteger los intereses de las dos.. tu me entiendes cariño…  
  
Pilika- pero Tamao es mi amiga…  
  
Tamoe- entonces.. corazon por que sigues atormentandola de esa forma?  
  
Pilika-…  
  
Tamoe- lo que pensaba… ja  
  
Se volteo y le dio una gran mirada maliciosa a Anna y revento el rosario. el aura negativo de Tamoe se podia sentir en toda la habitación…  
  
Anna' no… puede ser…  
  
Yoh- Amidamaru!!  
  
Amidamaru- si!!  
  
Amidamaru intento acercarse al cuerpo poseido de tamao pero no lo logro la energia negativa de Tamoe era demaciada… Tamoe volteo hacia donde estaba Horo sujetando a su asustada hermana y de una mirada puso a horo en un trance, Pilika estaba ahora indefensa. Pilika no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y entonces sucedió…  
  
Pilika-AAAHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Anna- no… esto no puede estar… pasando  
  
Yoh-Tamao… como pudiste…  
  
Ren- en la mañana hay que ir al super mercado ya no hay leche (entra a la habitación con un vaso en la mano… comedia barata marca Can®)  
  
Tamoe- por… por que? Tamao… por que?- sus ojos llenan de lagrimas..  
  
Tamao- no.. no lo podia permitir  
  
Tamao se clavo el cuchillo de cosina que anteriormente habia tomado en el estomago.  
  
Tamao- esta gente es muy impotante para mi…  
  
Tamoe- pero yo lo estaba haciendo por ti…  
  
Tamao- lo se y gracias…   
  
Tamao y tomoe se abrazan y el cuerpo cae al suelo muerto…  
  
Yoh- Tamao…  
  
Horo- que… sucede?  
  
Anna- demonis tamao… quie va ha hacer el desayuno mañana?…  
  
Pilika- Yo lo hare! ^__^!!  
  
Ren- y de paso haces la compra… necesito leche  
  
Pilika- SI!!   
  
Todos salen de la habitación y se van hacia el pasillo  
  
Horo- diablos ahora no podre dormir…   
  
Ren- Yo te ayudo…  
  
Yoh- tengo hambre…  
  
Anna- vamos a aprovechar que te despertaste temprano para entrenar…  
  
Yoh- pero si son las 5 am!!   
  
Pilika se quedo en la habitación sonriendo… ya que todos se salieron sonrio maliciosa…  
  
Pilika- ahora… corazones… enserio creyeron que se desarian aso de facil de mi?... que les parece… gatito para desayunar… MUAJAJAJA  
  
Horo- pilika que haces yo vamonos…  
  
Pilika- SI!!  
  
°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°_°  
  
em… pues que les parecio? Estuvo bien o tal vez mas o menos… tarde en actualizar devido a que habia demaciadas opciones para el final… pero después de ver un maratón de películas de terror de esas que sale la mano de la tierra al final y empieza musica de rock al final, pues me desidi por este final espero que realmente les alla gustado… 


	5. GRACIAS! a todos los que leyeron!

mil gracias a todos los que me mandaron Reviews!! nunca crei recibir tantos en tan poco... soy taaaaan feliz!! TT_TT sniff sniff  
  
gracias a todos los que querian ver morir a Tamao!! eso sono raro verdad _!!  
  
Marineneko: muchas gracias por haber leido (y leer.. verdad?) mis basuras de fic... tienes mucha paciencia para andar leyendo  
  
estas cosas taan estupidas... pero muchisimas gracias su magestad Chocoking!!!  
  
HoYoNo: de igual forma mil gracias por aguantar.. estas cosas que yo escribo y mas que nada que te paresca gracioso(raro)  
  
y claro por dejar reviews ya que me hacen muy feliz ^___^ y sonriente YAY!! YAY!! UHU!! YAY!!  
  
x- bueno no pude poner mas horo ren pero al final hay un mini servicio a fan... ya se que solo es un dialogo pero, no soy buena en eso  
  
^__^ si fuera buena escribiendo Yaoi o shounen ai o cualquier tipo de romance lo haria...pero no soy una inutil.. TT_TT  
  
pero en fin gracias por leer...  
  
Mafaldyna: jejeje... sueños eroticos masoquistas de Yoh !! geniales no!!?? tendria que ser un maso para aguantar a Anna..   
  
no lo crees asi? gracias por querer ver muerta a tamao (eso suena raro -_-) ^___^  
  
Sakura Himura: siempre no pude hacer el final que tu pediste TT_TT era una genial opcion.. lo se tortura tortura!! pero bueno  
  
Tamao murio que es lo importante ... verdad? ;__;... y no te preocupes ningun gatito salio erido durante este fic  
  
(en realidad eran perritos dizfrasados de gatitos ^__^)  
  
Izumi Orimoto: una broma: podria ser... pero bueno nadie hubiese muerto y todos se quedarian O_o.. masacre es mi firma personal  
  
Can, Masacre Can... (empieza el tema de James bond)  
  
Rimururu- ami tambien me hubiese gustado lo de la ventana ¬¬... pero viendo los planos de la casa de los azakura resulto que en el cuarto  
  
de horo'pilika la ventana es muy pequeña y no hubiese tenido un gran efecto.. solo so hubiese roto la pierna o algo asi..¬¬  
  
que lastima.. era mi opsion favorita...  
  
Satoshi Himura Kamiya- seras fan de ruroni kenshin? naah no creo... bueno tienes muy buenas ideas para hacer sufir a la Tamal  
  
pero no son tan malos amigos de Tamao... hay que apegarse a la historia original.. desafortunadamente¬¬ si no hubiese sido algo  
  
asi como "era una mañana normal en la casa azakura.. tamao preparaba la comida cuando misteriosamente su cabeza se cayo y murio  
  
y el arroz quedo manchado con su sangre...  
  
Yoh-diablos otra vez... pasenme la soya"  
  
Petite girl: gracias TT_TT.. es muy importante que la gente crea que es gracioso... nnnn... sniff.. sniff...  
  
Andy'chan: no eres el primo andy verda ¬¬ encubierto... no creo ^___^ gracias por leer!! vivan las crepas y su nacion crepina  
  
donde todos son felices y comen crepas!! YAY!!  
  
Diana_Asakura: ////// te parece que tengo mucha imaginacion... pense que solo estaba loca ////// gracias!! y ningun gatito salio erido  
  
durante el fic (cuando termino fue otra cosa.. toda la gente del set se dio un banquete de gatitos)  
  
Anti-Tamao- SI!!! muerte al Tamal estupidamente rosa!!! nunca crei que tanta gente odiara a TAMAO!! es increible la cantidad  
  
pense que estaba sola TT_TT... luego sacare mas fics de com oacabar con Tamao...  
  
Hibari Zhang: no pude hacer varios finales por que mi cabeza se me callo y me la pege con cinta y para colmo alrevez y se me   
  
chorreo la imaginacion y entonces alguien en el fondo dijo.. oh que asco! y me dio penita y me reclui en mi cuarto y me da  
  
miedo por que hay un mono gigante y estupido sentado en mi cama y se quiere comer mi arroz... TT_TT ... no la verdad es que me dio flojera   
  
¬¬...  
  
no me acuerdo- yo tambien olvido mi nombre a veces... ¬¬ pero si!! muerte a TAMAO!!! MUERTA!! MUERTE!!! 


End file.
